RephaimFanatics
by inquiete
Summary: A group of friends r talking bout rephaim @ lunch, and the queen-bee over hears and they start 2 argue rephaims greatness. Soon more and more people get involved and it turns into a fight. Later the 2 sides form gangs and the gov. has 2 get involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, i had 2 repost this 'cause I found something in it that shouldn't be in there, srry 'bout that. Oh and if the miystakes that I cleared up before are there now. Srry its 'cause I do couldn't find them again, or was to lazy to go through the intire thing. Oh and for those of u that already read these chapters, don't worry nothing's different, I just need to go back and fix just one thing. Srry I know I'm a pain. But its fixed now so I shouldn't mess w/ this chapter anymore. Ok enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own HON**

**R&R**

WARNING! CONTAINS Awakened spoilers!

Rephaim-Fanatics

**If you have not read hon, at least up to hunted do not read this book! **

Chapter 1:

Cafe mob

I walked off to lunch with Awakened tucked under my arm. (By P.C and Kristen Cast baby, wahoo.) I smiled thinking about it, about him. Rephaim: Stevie Rae's consort, probably the best consort of all time. (Sorry Heath, you're sweet but… we all know Rephaim is the best.)

Anyway, I'm not that far in the book, just got it, only at the middle of the third chapter. But that doesn't matter I know Stevie Rae and Rephaim will end up together. I just hope he ends up in his super sexy Indian body. Everyone says he does so…*shrugs shoulders.*

I walk into the cafeteria of my lame ass high school. Not really much special to it. Just like my school the cafeteria was bare and cold, like a prison. Yep, the land of dull and boring, that's my school. What I wouldn't kill to live in the House of Night. What I wouldn't do to wear their tattoos. I love vampyres, you could say I'm obsessed with them. I want to be a vamprye so bad. (Oh don't give me that look, I'm not going to go out and bit anyone or anything.)

*Sigh.* "Angel!" one of my friends called waving her arm and jumping up and down. "Get your ass over her girl! And let me see that copy!" I broke out into a grin and jogged over. Serna was as much of a HON fan as me; and defiantly more of a Rephaim-addict then me. Serna was the hyperist, happiest, kindest, most fun-loving girl I have ever met. But dis Stevie Rae's Rephaim and you get your ass whopped. They'll be cleaning your blood off the walls and floors for _weeks_.

Serna is a medium tall girl with chestnut brown hair and green eyes. Tan and she doesn't have a lot of freckles. She's a little bony but not anorexic skinny. Serna is a total punk so there for wears the usual black get up.

My other friend Mike is the total opposite. (In looks; he's a punk to so same clothing style.) He is very fair; you'd swear his skins white. Mike has jet black hair with purple and blue hues in it. With Purple eyes that almost demand your full attention.

"Ha, ha, ha" I laughed as I reached her. "Just got it yesterday." "_Sweet!" _Mike crooned from where he sat, eating a hamburger. All of us laughed and even before I could fucking sit down I'm barraged by questions.

"So what do you think?"

"Do you like it yet?"

"Like it? No, the question is more: do you _love_ it yet?"

"Of course I love it! It's the House of Night!"

"Touché, but still, did you cry when Jack got killed?"

I smacked Mike, "you idiot I haven't gotten there yet." He snickered and gave her a knowing look. "True but it's not like you didn't know that already from the spoilers you got online, you little cheat." "Arrggg!" I rolled my eyes at him and took a bite out of my chicken patty.

Okay, yeah so I cheated. A little, I was broke and couldn't get Awakened. I was driving up a wall, man. I was rattling the cage. I had to skim through spoilers or lose what's little left of my sanity. I mean really, can you blame me? Please, don't tell me YOU haven't flipped through 'em. I should know 'cause online there are like hundreds of people who say they haven't read Awakened yet and are relieving the pain of not-knowing by browsing in the spoilers.

"Shut up you moron" I teased Mike, the warm smile on my face cutting the bite from my words. Serna reached over and yanked Awakened away from me. "Okay let's see how far you are…" she tossed open the book to where my book marker sat. "Only on chapter three girl dang, I'd figured you'd be at like chapter six or something at least!"

Rolling my eyes I spoke with my mouth full. "No I toldf ou I'm nott at were Jak diess yeft." "What!"Mike howls through laughter "talk without food in your mouth Ang." I swallowed and repeated, "I said 'I told you I'm not at were Jack dies yet."

"Oh well I'm going to talk about Rephaim anyway," Serna boasted. "Like Mike said it's not like you don't know from the spoilers." I waited till I finished my bite of fries before speaking. "Oh hon. it doesn't matter if I've read the spoilers or not, go ahead and talk about him all you want."

"Kay, first off I find it soo _cute_ how Stevie Rae stood up for Rephaim when everyone found about their bound." Mike nodded thoughtfully and said, "yeah and I was like _real_ pissed when Dragon tried to kill Rephaim. He used to be my _favorite_ professor till he pulled that stunt." I groaned, "seriously I get that he killed your wife but still. The man was only doing what his father told him to do. He's different now, he chose Stevie Rae over Kalona, Light over Darkness, his humanity over the beast. Can't we just leave the past in the past?"

Serna and Mike both made noises of agreement and we all ate in silence till Rachel, the queen bee, came skipping by clutching Tempted. "Were you guys talking about that pathetic accuse of a Raven Mocker, Rephaim," her question was followed by her usually mean, sarcastic, nails-on-a—chalkboard laugh.

Mike's face turned beet red and he stood up so fast that his chair fell over, roaring. "Your pathetic you-you KALONA-LOVER!" me and Serna snickered; everyone knew Rachel was a slut and in lurve with Kalona. If she could figure out a way to go into the book to fuck him she would.

"He is the most powerful son of a fallen immortal. And you better well DAMN treat him with respect!' Mike howled so loud you had to wonder how it didn't break his vocal cords.

"He is a wimp!" Rachel shot back. "Allowing himself to fall all over that trashy…self-righteous…red-vamp…" Now Serna was at her feet shrieking. "Oh no you did NOT just fuckin' SAY THAT! Dising Rephaim is one thing; but don't you DARE touch his High Priestess!"

"I'll dis her all I want! It's 'cause of her that he betrayed his father! Yah Rephaim may be Kalona's favorite but he doesn't DISERVE that position. Fuckin' pussy fuckin' wimped out and chose Nyx and Light's side! AAARRRGGG! It makes me sick just thinking about it!"

Now _I _was on my feet, body breaking out in a cold sweat of rage. "What are you STUPID! It's a_ good_ thing he chose Light! Then they can truly be together. 'Besides Darkness is horrible, Rephaim is _so_ much better than that."

Max stepped forward and decreed, "Rephaim is the shit no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I mean sure he was horrible at first, but he didn't know Stevie Rae yet, can we really begrudge him of that?"

"Amen sister" Serna crowed and they high fived. Alice sighed and bounded to her feet. "Y'all are being stupid. Of course we can begrudge him of that. He's _evil_." Mike flinched and looked at Alice as if she had just smacked him. "_Alice?_ You hate Rephaim? And I thought you were cool!"

Alice's usual pale complexion flushed red. "I AM cool Mike! I just think Rephaim should have been drowned at birth!' At that a lot of people surged to their feet.

"How DARE you say that!"

"Hell no you did not just say that!"

"Fuck you bitch"

"Yeah? and who the fuck was going to do that you asshole? God?"

"ENOUGH!" one of the teachers supervising yelled. "I don't know what's going on here, nor do I care. Just put a stop to it or you all are getting referrals!"

In response one of the haters picked up a lunch tray and said, "love this bitch," and slammed it onto Max's face. After that things got interesting. Miles grabbed a loose bar from the lunch line and lobbed Alice in the face and stomach. Bodies began to blur. I saw Serna battling Steve, brutally. His hands were around her throat and her fists were slamming all over his body. "Knock Rephaim huh?" she snarled "well I'll be sure you don't make that mistake again." Mike and Rachel were fighting a few paces from me. Shrieking at each other, ripping hair, punches to the gut, eyes, and nose.

Anger swelled through me. I swung at the first person I saw. The dude ducked then said. "You little bitch whelp, you think you can just take a swing at me like your all badass? Fine Rephaim-lover, I'll make you regret that you even heard his name."

Then he was on top of me. He swung his foot out catching me in the gut. Then he gave me a good shiner. My eyes started to water. "Ha, hurts don't it, bitch. That's what you get for loving a freak."

All of the sudden all I could see was red. Giving a shriek of primal rage I kicked him were the sun don't shine. "Oooww! You little-"he yelled then made a slit squeaky noise; before he dropped to his knees. As his face scrunched in pain I recognized him. Mathew Williams, we'd been friends in elementary school, before he turned into a total dick. And I had every 2nd period with him.

"Mat? What the fuck?"

Mat gave me a grimacing smile. "Hey Ang, figures you'd be with the freak shows." He rolled his eyes at me and said "you've always had a soft spot for 'em."

I groaned Mat was a prick but I always figured he'd find Rephaim cool. 'Cause he killed people, or maybe he hated Rephaim for the same reason Rachel hated him, betraying his father by falling in love with Stevie Rae. "Wait… why… you can't… can't hate Rephaim. You LIKE killers!"

He chuckled and then rolled his eyes and head at the pain in his loins. "Yeah I like killers but not freaks of nature. Even killing freaks of nature. Yeah he may turn into a human after he chooses Stevie Rae and all. But then he's not a killer any more, and that means he ain't cool no more, ya know. Plus after he falls in love with her, even before he turns into a human, he becomes a total sap. Not cool. I like him better when he was cold and remote and unfeeling. The way a beast should be, the way he was made to be."

Just then **I** became cold and remote and unfeeling. Rephaim was more than this killing machine, no matter what Kalona, or Mathew, or ANYONE said. He had depth and feeling and heck a HEART. I hate to sound like a sap myself but there were more feelings to a heart, (human or not,) then just anger and hate.

Anyway back to that cold and remote and unfeeling. I slammed Mat's head against the wall so hard there was a loud _crack _sound. Making a few people near me flinch. There was some blood on the wall and then the dude slumped against the wall unmoving. But hey, he was breathing.

…

It was a full scale mash pit. And even if you've never been in one you know what I'm talking about. Tables smashed, chairs knocked over, (or thrown into someone.) People lying on the ground bleeding or still in the fight; beating the shit out of each other. And for what? Rephaim? Was that really why we were staging the biggest mash pit I have ever seen? Right in the damn _cafeteria!_ HELL YEAH he was BABY!

They had to call school security. Oh good ol' rent a cop. At least their good for _something_. Kids didn't go without a fight though. They all wanted to continue the battle. Including me, I wanted to fight some more, to show these hating basterds what happened when they messed with the son of a fallen immortal.

I'd taken out more punks then just Mathew. And they were all going to hold a grudge. Oh well, I didn't care. If they wanted to go for seconds I was more than happy to go another round.

Anyway we were all haled out to the dean's office; and went one by one into the office to talk to Mr. Drick, or Dick, as we students like to call him. Finally it was my turn to see _his_ _highness_. "I'm disappointed in you Angel Silver Star," Mr. Dick growled. I raised my eye brow when he called me by my full name. No one calls me by my full name, ever.

"In my defense sir _they_ struck first." I said in a strand respectful tone of voice. "I don't give a DAMN who struck first you should not have been involved!" He shrieked slamming his fist down on the desk. "You should have ran and gone for help, should have done _anything_ besides join the fight!"

I took a deep breath and tried to explain without yelling. "Don't bother; you can explain it to your parents." At that my mouth went dry. "My parents, sir?" Mr. Dick chuckled darkly. "Yes their right outside, take a look Miss Star." I turned and sure enough my parents were right outside the little wall sized glass window. They seemed to feel my stare because they turned to give me the blackest, coldest, most kill-you-dead look in my life. Well hell!

Chapter 2:

Disciplinary actions

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Star have a seat so we can discuss your daughter's ill-behavior." Mr. Drick ushered my parents inside. "Thank you Mr. Drick I appreciate you calling us." Dad said as they came in, they didn't even acknowledge my presence, oh shit.

"Now let's start with the injuries your daughter inflicted on poor Mr. Williams." Mr. Dick began but my mom interrupted: "I'm sorry but I want to know _why_ my daughter felt the need to savagely assault a poor defenseless, little boy."

"Mom" I groaned. "He's not defenseless, see this here shiner I got, I got it from _him._" "And you most likely deserved it." Dad snapped, as Mom shrieked, "I want to know why you hurt that boy!"

I gritted my teeth together to keep from screaming. I was tired, I was hurt, I had a broken nose, and I just wanted to go home. But NO! I had to stay and fucking explain myself to this fools who understood nothing!

_"Rephaim"_ I hissed the name through my teeth making myself sound like a snake. My parents blinked in shock. They did not read the House of Night so they did not know who Rephaim is. And there for, they didn't know why he was worth fighting for. "So" Mom said slowly, like she was having trouble solving a difficult math problem. "You savagely attack Mathew, who used to be your _friend,_ because this _Rephaim_ told you to?

"Hon, I thought we taught you to say no to peer pressure, and to think for yourself."Dad growled through his teeth, making the usually kind words sound harsh. My temper spiked even further, annoyed at my parents ignorance. Of _course _he didn't _tell_ us to defend him with our lives. _Obviously_ he didn't tell the _fools_ that detest him to prove his evil using their own. He wouldn't, and he didn't have to.

Even before he met Stevie Rae and chose good, he wouldn't. What did he care what a bunch of foolish mortals did? Nothing, he cared nothing. So a bunch of humans, ignorant monkeys, got in a fight at their school. So bones were broken and blood was spilt. What did it matter to him?

"That's what they were arguing about when the fight broke out. This Rephaim was obviously the cause of the fight; maybe he even orchestrated this little brawl." Mr. Drick proclaimed. I winced hating the way he said Rephaim's name. His name is wonderful and sweet. It rolled off the tongue, it was magic. The sound of Mr. Dick saying it was horrible. It was a gravely, grating, degrading sound. Like a big, drunk, ill-literate ogre was speaking the name, well chewing gum. (I say this 'cause Mr. Dick is always chewing gum.)

"We currently have security looking for him, when we find 'Rephaim' we will bring him in for questioning." Mr. Drick was saying using air quotes around Rephaim's name. Like he didn't think it was his real name. Like he thought it was just some kind of _title_ or something.

My jaw dropped. How can he be so stupid? I mean he had a PhD in teaching _didn't_ he. Heck, they had Hunted-Burned in the school library. He should know that Rephaim was…not here.

Shocked I turned to my parents hoping to see some sense in them. My hope plummeted when I saw them nodding their heads as if this made perfect sense to them. As if they thought that a bunch of rent-a-cops could find and catch and question the most powerful Raven Mocker. Who was in Tulsa, Oklahoma, sleeping with his high priestess, in a fictional _book_ by a world renown fantasy romance author.

I tipped my head back and laughed. "Oh please, oh that's rich, ha, ha, ha." Everyone turned and glared at me, as if I'd just belched loudly at a dinner party. "Young lady you are not in the position to be laughing." My dad said looking a cross between mad and embarrassed. Mr. Dick shook his head and said, "if you think we can't catch this Rephaim you'd be mistaken. We have ways of catching skippers you see. All you kids are the same, thinking you're so clever and can sneak out of school and never get caught. Foolish children, he's probably out at the arcade or where ever you rutty teenagers like to hang out." He declared with a dismissive wave of the hand.

My eyes grew so wide that I thought they were going to fall out of my head. REPHAIM at an ARCADE are we thinking the same…no we're probably not thinking the same person. Because it was becoming more and more clear that this idiot didn't even know who Rephaim _is_.

He probably thought Rephaim was just some ignorant modern _teenager;_ one that liked to cause trouble. Ha, and he calls us kids foolish. Rephaim is no modern anything. He is the son of Kalona. Heck if you didn't know he was born in ancient times his tongue will certainly tell you all you need to know.

"You think…let get this straight…you think he's at an _arcade! _No, no, no see no you call us kids fools but you _really_ need to look in a mirror." Mr. Dick snorted indignantly, "so where do you think he is then."

"I don't know check Gilcrease, check the tunnels, check the House of Night, hell check the fuckin' school _library!" _He raised his furrowed eye brows and said skeptically. "He spends most of his time in the library? And I suppose the House of Night is some kind of night club for punks such as him."

I groaned how stupid can you be. "No you idiot, the House of Night is a marvelous book about vampyres by P.C. and Kristen Cast. Rephaim is a character in that very same series. He's in books 5-8, 5-7 are in the school library you dunce."

Mom whirled around and gasped. "Let me get this straight, you and the entire cafeteria of students got into a mash pit over a character in a fictional _book?"_ I hissed "_yess_ me and my friends were discussing him when Rachel came by and started saying horrible things about him, we defended."

"And in that defense" Dad snapped "you felt the need to start a mini war?" I opened my mouth to explain, to explain that we were only defending ourselves against _their_ attack. When a bunch of Rephaim-Haters began a violent chant of. "Death to the Raven Mocker, death to the Raven Mocker, death to the Raven Mocker, death, death, death to the Raven Mocker."

I gave out a shriek that did not sound human; making everyone jump. "HOW DARE THEY!" I wailed, and then I was moving before I made the conscious decision to. "Angel Silver Star" my dad cried "get back here at once." Ignoring him I stood at the door step of the office glaring at the offending vermin, chanting their foul poison. "Death to the Raven Mocker, death to the Raven Mocker, death to the Raven Mocker, death, death, death, death to the Raven Mocker."

Evil, and they say Rephaim's evil, they are scum evil, poisonous, verminous, scum. To my great happiness the people with any sense got to their feet and began a rebellious chant, of strength and truth. "Long live Rephaim, long live Rephaim, long live Rephaim, shun the Haters, long live Rephaim."

I smiled; it was good to see people stand up for what they believed in. Then with little more than a thought I tossed my fist up into the air and began to chant. "Long live Rephaim, long live Rephaim, shun the Haters, long live Rephaim."

I felt a hand slam down on my shoulder, and thinking it was another Rephaim-Hater I whirled around and throw my fist up planning on smashing it onto his/her nose.

To have my dad catch the fist and hurl it toward the ground. "You worthless little girl" he hissed. "I will not have you get involved in this. No, came back to the office so we can continue to discuss about your disciplinary action, NOW."

He yanked me back into the office full of glaring adults. So I can receive punishment. They didn't let me talk this time. I was given an OSS and I was grounded. THE END

Chapter 3:

Rephaim-Fanatics

Weeks passed; but the tension of the big cafe mob had not. The Haters and the people who like him kept shooting each other death glares along the hallway, sometimes giving each other the finger as they walked by. One time a Hater grabbed one of us in between passing periods and gave him a swirly, then stuffed him in his locker. Ah just like styrotypical high school. Except its Haters and Fanatics instead of jocks and nerds. And like you'll see unlike the nerds us Fanatics actually fight back.

"This has got to stop," Serna says one day at lunch. All of us were gathered at our side of the lunch room. "Yeah" Max agreed "we need to show these hating jokes what the punishment is for insulting Him."

We all made noises of agreement then began to plan. "OK you all have facebook right?" Miles checked when we nodded he continued, "everyone get on it tonight I'll set up a private chat room. A _very_ private chat room. Get on it, but don't use your real names or even your screen names when logging on to the chat room. Use an alias. Got it people?"

"Yeah something to do with Rephaim" Amber agrees "you know to show that we all are a Rephaim Gang." Mike straightens up. "Oh Amber, that's it! You're a genius girl. We're a gang. Don't you see? But we can't go around calling ourselves the 'Rephaim Gang' that would be stupid. It would put Rephaim to shame. No we need a good gang name how about…let's see-"

"Rephaim-Fanatics" I blurted then sighed when they all stared at me with this kind of dumfounded expression on their faces. "The name of our gang, remember? Well how about it be Rephaim-Fanatics. Sense the Haters already call us Rephaim-lovers, Fanatics sounds better ya know."

Lexis tipped her head back and laughed, Miles and Amber high fived. Serna clapped me on the back and said. "That's a girl Angel; I always knew you were a clever little Fanatic." Serna laughed at her own joke and continue. "So it's official from now on we will be known as the Rephaim-Fanatics or Fanatics for short."

So it was official. The bell rang to go to 3rd bock C and we all filled out with a new propose. And from the look on the Haters faces it was clear they had a similar discussion. And this wasn't some stupid clique fight. No this was an all out war.

We had all decided to make code names for ourselves, something that didn't resemble our real names; something to do with Rephaim. The names would be similar to our screen names. This way it didn't get too complicated.

The reason we were doing this is 'cause the cops don't like gangs too much. And that was pretty much what we had turned into: a not-yet-official gang; with the focus of defending the name of Stevie Rae's consort.

Sounds stupid but it's not. Nothing's really _stupid_ per say, if you're willing to defend it. And we were. With our lives, Stevie Rae said Rephaim's worth saving. And he is. But he's also worth defending.

Well, anyhow, I walked into my Lit. Comp. class, and put my book bag down, and sat down. But I didn't pay attention to the lecture though. I was too busy trying to figure out what my screen name should be.

I wanted it to be something like "Dark Angel" but that had my name in it so I can't do that. Erm…how about "wing-something"…no…no…"#1 Raven Mocker" or something like that? No that's stupid, reminds me of those losers at a baseball game, waving their foam fingers whopping like a bunch of howler monkeys.

Um…erm…or maybe something to do with Stevie Rae. She is his high priestess after all. He does love her. Like "red vamp" maybe.

A whole class period flown by and I still didn't know what my alias should be yet. Staring around the class room I started to think of different French words I could use. I still wanted to incorporate Stevie Rae into it. She is after all the reason he went good and rejected his father.

Class went on rather sluggishly. Drawing on and on, giving me plenty of time to think. How about "Rouge Une" for "Red One?" No just Red One, no need to mess with French terms. Red One, it's a good nick name. And it's a good alias too.

…

When I got home I immediately went to my room and skipping my home work went onto Facebook. Ha, there it was. The chat room Miles said he was going to set up. Very private indeed, I almost didn't see it. Some people were already logged on, some were probably still on the bus. Oh well we'd all be connected soon and I saw that the font was Miles favorite: CK Mystery.

…

Welcome to Re-Fanz chat room:

Darkangel is logged on

I frowned. Miles would pick the screen name I wanted but couldn't use.

a-ya has logged on

sky-to-earth is logged on

redone has logged on

immortal has logged on

On and on the list went:

Blackfeather has logged on

Birdboy2 has logged on

Winged23 has logged on

Wingedconsort has logged on

Mocking raven has logged on

Light has logged on

…

Darkangel: ok is everyone here?

Light: yep

Redone: Hey mike what's with the screen name?

Mocking raven: well I wanted to like take raven mocker and flip it; but mocker raven didn't make much sense. So I dropped the er and added an ing.

Wingedconsort: oh wow that's real cool Mike! J

Darkangel: totally but guys I think we should use our code names well were on this chat. Ya know in case this gets bugged on something.

RephaimDallas: right miles oh I mean- dark angel. That's a real good idea.

Darkangel: I also think we should only use our code names when we do anything-anything that involves civil-disobedience.

Immortal: right dark angel, and our gang names should be simular to our screen names so it doesn't get to complex.

Darkangel: sure

Rephaimdallas: but wait. What about people with my kind of screen name? that would get kind of annoying saying Rephaimdallas over and over.

Darkangel: oh ugh your right! K

I racked my hand against my face. I liked Amber's screen name. But she did have a point. It wasn't a very good code name.

Redone: ok so what kind of code name do you want?

RephaimDallas: erm…how about soul…or sprit…sense that is what Rephaim is mostly made of. Plus he spent a few centuries as only sprit. So Yeah sprit! J

Immortal: ha, ha, ha ok then little sprit welcome to rephaim-fanatics.

RephaimDallas: :)

RephaimDallas: :) :) :)

My mom called down from the living room. "Are you doing your homework up there Angel?" I sighed, not wanting her to come up and see what I'm doing I shouted "yeah Ma it's coming along just fine." "It better" Mom warned "me and your father don't want any more trouble ya hear? You better get straight A's this quarter or else, you hear me?" "Yes Mother" I called.

Redone: Mom's bitching. But watever man, we need 2 sort out this shit.

Winged23: who's going 2 be the leader?

Immortal: I vote Red One, she's great and she's the one who came up w/ the name.

Redone: oh no! I suck, I cant run a little group for a school project let alone a gang. Dark Angel should do it, hes the one who came up w/ this in the first place!

Darkangel: Ah no, I may have gotten this started but I'm not the mastermind here.

RedOne: And u think **I** am?

Darkangel: yes

Mocking raven: totally girl, u like know so many bout Hon and ur like real valiant.

Redone: those do not make the qualifications for a gang leader!

Immortal: why not? Ur a great leader!

Redone: girl have u seen me stutter

Birdboy2: so, I stutter red one big deal. Ur smart and creative and good with plans; and ur like fiercely loyal.

Winged23: come on red one were not taking no for an answer.

Mocking raven: please red one we'll rally behind u and everytnhing.

Redone: ok…I'm in

Blackfeather: sweet


	2. Chapter 2

**Srry i havent posted in a while ive been busy and ive been trying 2 figure out how I want 2 transition my story from the 3rd chapter to the 4th. Anyway heres chapter 4 i hope u enjoy. Oh and leave reviews i luv hearing wat u guys hv 2 say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rephaim or HoN, the rightfull owners r p.c and kristen cast. Any other character i made up from my own head, for ur amusment. :D**

Chapter 4:

Tensions boil

Weeks pass, and things still haven't looked up. Heck I think things have gotten worse. One day I went to my locker and opened the door, and out fell a little raven stuffed animal. I think it was from Edgar Ellen Poe's "Raven". Anyway it was ripped and torn and dirty, and had Barbie doll limbs glued onto it. Tapped on the bird-boy's chest was: "Rephaim-the-weakling, only fools would like this pathetic pussy." And on the back said, "This is what will happen to anyone who sides with His-Lameness."

I snarled, ripped the Barbie limbs of the bird, then the letters and threw them in the trash. Then I placed the abused-looking bird back in my locker grabbed my books, (made sure none of the assholes took my stuff,) closed my locker and left for algebra.

"Serna" I hissed as I slide in my sit and put my books on my desk. "What?" she asked so I told her 'bout the raven incident. "Those punks went into your locker?" she whisper screamed after I finished telling you my story. "Ok now that's an invasion of privacy right there. And how dare they do that, Rephaim is not weak, he was injured for a short period of time but he is NOT weak."

I nodded in agreement and mouthed "we need to put our plan in action soon before this gets out of hand."

As soon as I said that Alex, (_winged consort_,) stumbled into the class room. With lacerations and cuts all over his body and a _way_ too pale of a face for my liking.

"Oh my, dear what happened?" Mrs. Lebanese asked in shock. Me and Serna ignored her and rushed to Alex side. "Alex what happened are you alright?" I demanded the same time Serna rapped out "did _they_ do this to you?"

He looked between the two of us and nodded. "They-they hate him guys" he choked out in between pain filled gasps. "And they hate us for liking him, they want to make us pay for caring 'bout his life." He sucked in another painful breathe and groaned; "and his happiness."

"They won't rest till we hate him to, whatever it takes. They sa-said that we'll see the 'error' of our ways;" he used air quotes around the word "error." He tried getting up and we helped him. "Looks like we're not the only ones preparing to fight; they said 'bring it on' and that the Rephaim-Haters would put us in our place, said to get ready because it would be an all out war."

…

Boy o' boy an all out war huh? Sounds exciting ya know. After that faithful day Alex got cut up we all had started to make a point of bring weapons to school. Knifes, guns, switchblades, basically anything we can get our hands on. Andrew even started bring a sword to school.

And how, you may be wondering, did we get all these weapons into school without the teacher noticing. Well we're all very cleaver and all the teachers are blind idiots. The only teacher who doesn't need to go see an occupational doctor at this stupid school is Ms. Hast, the school librarian.

So needless to say we all don't bring our weapons into the library, we don't want to be caught. So anyway, the lunch was always interesting. We all had the cafeteria split in half, the Fanatics side and the Haters side. The east side and the west side, or Dawn and Dusk, we Fanatics are Dusk and the Haters are the Dawn.

It signifies what side were on, we're Dusk because it's the time that Rephaim gets to be human, and it's the time of day that the vampyre's just start to wake up.

They're Dawn because that's the time that Rephaim's just a raven, and because that's the time of day that's harmful to Stevie Rae.

Clever right? Thought so, and we still go on Re-Fanz chat room. It's real useful, mostly because of the fact that Miles has the privacy on that thing jacked up so high that you'd need a super-hacker just to _think_ 'bout getting into it uninvited.

And the thing is your not, getting invited that is. We've just started and were not looking for any new recruits right now. Besides we don't know who to trust. Any one we try and recruit could be a spy. And we don't know how many people _know_ 'bout HoN. Let alone Rephaim, plus we can't loudly broad cast it over the intercom. There are things to consider.

I'm the leader with both Serna and Miles co-second in command. Then Mike is my third, Amber forth, Max fifth, Alex sixth, and so on and so forth. Were not all that organized yet but still, some day who knows we might get real big or something.

We might get talked about through the generations of Lucas High School students to come. That's not the goal of course, the goal is to defend Rephaim's name. But hey who said we couldn't dream big. Heck, you've got to dream big to be big right. You know the saying. Go big or go home.

Anyway enough of future ambitions, that's not the point of this at all. We just can't _stand_ the Rephaim-Haters beating us up _just_ because we think Rephaim is cool. I mean that just ain't right. We've got to protect ourselves, we just can't lay there and let them hammer on us can we? No of course we can't! So this is more than just Rephaim's name. This is 'bout our pride and honor. 'Bout sticking up for ourselves when no one else will; this is 'bout showing the Haters we won't be messed with. _This_ is _personal_.

**srry if its a little short, but i wanted to get it to u guys asap, and i couldnt think of much to write bout in this chapter. Its more like a chapter 2 show u there really serious bout this gang war thing. and 2 build up the suspence i supose. Oh and if u'll notice i did a better job w/ spelling and spaces. ok so review and comment, ill get back 2 u guys as fast as i can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Srry 4 not updating, busy, and the copy/paste was being a pain. Anyway here's another short chapter, only this one talks 'bout the school a little bit. Id been so busy telling y'all bout the gangs and the events that i didnt get 'round 2 telling u bout the school. But its really important that i do. 'Cause as the story progresses ull notice that the school changes. So pay attension 2 how it looks NOW, 'cause there's going 2 be a big difference later on. Anyway enough 'bout me rambling, i hate long AN's so just read, and review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rephaim**

Chapter 5:

What I wouldn't give

I walked down the hallway thinking. I'd done that a lot lately, thinking. The air around me was stall and choked with the chalk dust coming from open class rooms. I felt a sudden crushing weight of despair.

Oh what I wouldn't give to be in the House of Night. Just to see it you know. Yeah the Casts duo paint a nice picture with their descriptions. And yeah I have a pretty vivid imagination. But it's not the same as actually getting to see it. Touch it. Taste the food, (which is probably better than normal high school food any day.)

Oh what I wouldn't give. Our school is so dull it's almost pathetic. I know I've probably said this before but I don't think I ever really told you what it looks like. I think I should fix that right now. Tell you what my school's really like. Well, here goes:

So like I said before my school's name is Lucas High School. It's dull and grey and lifeless. Yeah I know almost everyone says that but this one I'm not exaggerating. The only colors my school has is grey, white, and teal.

Classes are boring; it seems that all the teacher's are mindless, lifeless zombies. No joke, oh and they all talk in that stupid monotone voice. Ya'll know the one I'm talking 'bout. The bore-you-to-sleep, lullaby voice, they talk in that voice that would put the most hyperist, I-got-the-most-hours-of-sleep kid flat on his back, dead to the world.

And their stricter then any school I've ever been to. Trust me, when I say strict, I mean strict. Don't ever go to Lucas High. Ya'll won't make it through the first quarter. And if you're a punk, or an emo, or a skater its ten times worse.

The school mascot is the pigeon. A frickin' pigeon! Can you believe that! A stupid rat with wings, (oh and to all of you people saying "no bats are rats with wings not pigeons" I just got to say both of them are rats, people.)

We have the stupidest uniform ever. No don't even ask it's to embarrassing. I can't describe them without throwing up there that ugly. Just trust me on this people; never go to Lucas High School. (Sigh,) what I wouldn't give to be in the House of Night.

**There u have it y'all i little short discripition bout the school. Plz review I really enjoy reading what y'all have to say and get inspared 2 write more and add more. Oh and i activated the anomanize review-thing now so all of u without an account can review. (I didn't even realize it was deactivated srry.) Im planning on posting my next chapter in a few minuits so stay tuned. This next one is just a informational chapter so it _might_ be a little boring but it might be usefull for when i start really getting animated bout the story. Ha ha look at me rambling on again srry i wont bore u anymore just i hoped u enjoyed this and pretty plz review, ok see ya.:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK this is just a little thing explaining who's all in the gang, its not really in command order so forgive me for that. I will be adding more people into the gangs further into the story but this is who is in the beginning. Im putting this here because I'm not always good at explaining which character is which. And it'll suspecally be confusing since u have there real name then there code name. So this is just a little thing for u to refer back to if u get confused. Thanx for the support see ya.**

Members in the Rephiaim gangs

Rephaim-Fanatics: 

Angel-redone Serna-immortal Mike-mocking raven Miles-DarkangelAmber-RephaimDallasLexis-Birdboy2Nicole-winged23Drew-reph-rocksAndrew-blackfeatherAlex-wingedconsortMax-sky-to-earthAsh-a-yaSamantha-light

Rephaim-haters:

Rachel-kalonarephaimMathew-devil's eyeAlice-anti-RephaimSteve-deathAshley-broken wingJake-winglessAries-demon Anthony-bootsRichard-u-do Quinn-bloodZoey- CherokeeGeorge-painSamuel-darkness 


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is short and suspence full. At first I was going to make it longer but the ending was so damn suspencfull I HAD to end it there. Just to piss my fans off. (Ha ha, ya'll know I luv ya I just like chapters that end in such a suspencfull way that it feels like your going to explode if you don't read on :D.) So here's the latest chapter in my story, Im working on the next one as we speak. So don't you freight.**

**I own nothing **

**Read and review**

Chapter 6:

Bleeding wounds

Ok I hate asshole haters, I know I've said this a lot but it's true. No one has the right to say what's lame and what's cool. And when they start that the only result is to fight. And that's what happened. I walked down the hall going to my 2nd period class listening to "No Other Place" by Hollywood Undead when the damned hater decided to show how tough he is.

He ran up to me and pulled out a gun and slammed it into my chest. "Don't move bitch or I shoot" he snarled, "yell for your posse and your dead." I groan I'm not in the mood for this. "Ok look girl this is how it's going to work your going to tell me who's all in this gang of yours and then you're going to die well we go kill your friends."

I look around when I see that were completely alone I hiss. "Who said I'm in a gang?" He tipped his head back and laughed like a drunk, probably is to. "Oh please I know that you belong to that Rephaim-Weak-Ass-Pussy-Fanatics I've seen you defend that asshole so here how it is. You either on our side and despise _Rephaim_ or you die." He said Rephaim's name like it's a cursed thing and should be spat out in furry.

Ok no see that's not how it works. Everyone has their own opinion. Can like whoever they want, there was no need to pull this shit out on me. I was going to show this bastard what happens when you mess with the leader of the Rephaim-Fanatics.

"Step out of my personal space and quit breathing on me." I snap in a voice of death. He snickered and said, "you obviously didn't hear a word I just said. You do realize you're going to die right?"

I shook my head and said "you're a fool, and I'm going to prove it right _now_." As soon as I said the word _now_ I yanked out a chief's knife from my back pocket and sliced into his gun arm.

He screamed and dropped the gun stumbling back. "Ugh, you bitch, though I have to admit that you have a good aim, and upper arm strength. Not going to be much help for you, but still." Moving forward he tried to pick the gun up but I got to it first kicking it away from him and kicking him in the gut.

He rolled over and crawled towards the gun, clearly determined to kill me. "Oh no you don't! I'm not in the mood to die!" I scream, "just get away from that gun and play nice!"

I snap his leg like a twig but he's still able to grab the gun and fire. BOOM, the blast is deafening and for a minute I didn't feel the pain. Then as I watch my blood bloom around me the pain spikes out painfully. I gasp and crumple to the floor and look at my leg. There was a hole right below my knee and it was bleeding heavily. I don't think I can stay conscious.

And as my vision slowly blurs I can hear mocking laughter rebound through my ear drums; mocking me. I hear the barrel of the gun cocks back as he reloads. "One last chance girly…tell me who is all in your gang?"

I flip him off and as I feel my limbs go numb. Or at least I _thought_ I flipped him off. I slumped against the floor unable to see. And the last thing I heard before I passed out was the bang of a gun going off…aimed right for my heart.

BOOOOMM!


	6. Chapter 6

**ok it took me 2 days but here's my update. Oh and btw its a little sappy and romantic so for those who h8t romance 4give me. But I already planned for him 2 fall, and the romantic shit just came off my fingers so easily. Besides I like the desciptions I used, its a little bloody but that should be fine w/ ya'll. Now ya'll get to see if Angel lives or dies so read and let the suspence be over. Enjoy**

**review**

**Disclaimer: None of these kids are real I made them up, I don't own Rephaim, ok here goes read.**

Chapter 7:

Grieve Stained Revenge

Mikes POV:

Mike was in Journalism 1 when he heard the gun shot. BOOM! Everyone jumped and looked around in confusion and fear. Mike didn't hesitate though. Well his teacher was busy trying to calm the students and get them into lock-down-drill formation he snuck out to where he heard the gun fire.

He ran has fast as he could. He saw some of the gang pushing and shoving students out of the way and help him investigate. But not only were the teachers making that impossible, but the Haters were doing everything but holding them down to stop them from getting out of the door way. Which only confirmed Mike's suspicions, he just hoped that he was wrong about _who_ got shot.

He ran passed teachers and deans pushing them to the floor. He didn't care if they shouted at him and threatened suspension. His sweet love was in trouble.

Before he could get to them he heard the second gun fire. And he hit the pedal to the metal so to speak. Anyway he bolted it down the hallway. Practically throwing himself forward. He was so scared for her that he felt it like a boa constrictor; tightening its grip around his rib cage.

"ANGEL!" he wailed as he rounded the corner and saw her lying on the floor, unconscious, on a puddle of her own blood. The _dead_ Hater lay on the floor breathing hard, leg broken, the gun a few feet from him.

At the sound of Mike's voice his head snapped up and he sneered. "Yeah I killed her; she loved the freaky Raven Mocker so there for the penalty was death."

Miles saw red and he shriek in rage. He lunged at the violator and pashed his head in till it was nice and bloody. Then he grabbed the discarded gun and pointed it at the Haters head. "YOU KILLED HER!" he screamed at the top of his lunges. "YOU KILLED HER AND NOW SHE'S DEAD! BUT NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

A few security guards ran up to him and demanded. "Mike Horace put the gun down NOW!" He shook his head and screamed. "NO! HE KILLED HER! MURDERED HER! NOW HE MUST PAY THE PRICE! NOW HE MUST DIE!"

Serna pushed her way forward and froze when she saw the sight of her bloody friend. "Ange, oh Ange, sweet heart no!" She collapsed to the floor and stared numbly, blindly at the sight before her. He felt bad for Serna; the three of them had been tight for years. They were the closest friends either of them ever had. And now one of those friends was gone forever. _Don't worry Serna_, he thought sympathetically, _her death will be avenged real soon_.

At that, ignoring the angry shouts of officers and teachers around him, Mike pulled the trigger. There was a loud banging noise and the fool lurched back and with a cry of pain, dropped dead. There, a bullet hole right in the center of his forehead.

It was as if the blast awoke Serna from her shock, she stood and went over to Angel's lifeless body. Kneeling down she checked her pulse and gave a cry of joy. "Mike, Mike get over here, she's alive, she's breathing!"

He almost didn't want to, to see his heavenly Angel, sweet as a dove, wounded like that was unbearable. He had the childlike impulse to cover his ears and run away. To curl up into a ball and sleep this pain away. As if he held his eyes tight enough, long enough, it would all just be a bad dream. He'd wake up in time for school and his fearsome leader would be there waiting for him.

But no he couldn't do that. He needed to see for himself what had happened to his beloved leader. He walked over and stared down at her body. And almost stopped breathing, she always was pale but this was an unnatural, unhealthy paleness that almost reminds you of death. Her lips were blue and there were dark bruises under her closed eyes, which always changed color from sapphire blue going darker and darker till they turned onyx; depending on the lighting or her mood. Her soft raven black hair was sprawled around her face. Like a pile of pooling metallic black silk, made for only the richest and finest women.

Then he forced himself to look at her chest. It was matted with blood and torn up. Her shirt was ruined, but thankfully it wasn't to destroyed that it didn't cover her; which was good so that she didn't kill him later for quaking at her…erm…girls we'll say.

Her Abby Dawn black Jean jacket with the studs was shredded and destroyed which is going to piss her off later. The buttons were popped off and the jacket had one big hole in it.

Now for the wound, there was a gun entry wound in her chest and it was spewing buckets of her lifeblood out onto the floor. But he was able to at least breathe with difficulty now because she was indeed breathing. It was hard and labored but at least she was breathing. The stupid Rephaim-Hater had missed her heart and hit a minor organ. But she'd still die of blood lose if she didn't get to a hospital soon. "Oh my sweet, as pure as dove," he whispered and ignoring Serna's weirded out expression knelt down on his knees in front of his desirable. "Your wings of ashen smoke and hair of ink-like blackness do not leave me so soon. Come back to my embrace for I will hold you for eternity." He leaned in to kiss her soft lips when the cops yanked him up and handcuffed him for the arrest of Derik Zingermen. And as he was placed in the back seat of the cop car he could hear the sound of an ambulance speeding down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this one's a little long and complecated because it swiches POV's. But this was easier. What with Angel in comotosed right now and all. Plus I want you to see things from the other's point of view. Oh and just a fair warning yes I didn't put a litle segment in a Rephaim-Haters point of view. Don't kill me it was short and he's important to the story so yeah. It's mostly in Mike's POV but it starts out in Serna's so let me know what you think. I really luv it when ya'll review it incourages me to write more and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. So plz let me know what you think. Ok enough blab, oh and it might not be as gud as the other chapters 'cause its a sort of space filler for when Angel's checked out. And i'm not could with space fillers. Ok NOW enough blab, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoN**

Chapter 8:

Unconscious

Serna's POV:

Serna paced to and fro across the waiting room. Mister love-bug was in prison as punishment for killing that Hater. They wouldn't let him go see her; those assholes insisted he stay in that claustrophobic cell in till he learned the "error of his ways."

Ugh mister Poet's Soul, who knew he could be that romantic. If only Ange had been awake for that, she would have died of embarrassment/laughing to death. Oh man it felt so wrong to imagine Angel dead. She was my closest friend it made me sick to see her like that.

She got like this defending His Rephiamness, not letting the Haters force her to believe the lies. Not letting them convince her that he is evil and wrong. And she had paid the price for it. I would have done the same thing.

There's one thing for sure though, I will hold the Rephaim-Haters personally responsible for my friend's current state. I was going to be sure they'd pay for her pain. Count on it!

Matthew's POV:

So Angel was in the ER, Derik was dead and all of it was Rephaim's fault. He may have not done the actual killing _this time_; but it had all been done in his name, all this madness all for _him_. And that was worse than being the one to actually do the murder.

Mat stared at the wall of his room and tipped the alcohol up to his lips and drank to Rephaim's torturous, pain filled death. This was all his fault, all their pain, all their hate, all their battle lust. It was his doing, his fault. If he'd just never met Stevie Rae and stayed with his dad this would never happen. No one would have a reason to fight, because everyone would hate him or not care 'bout him, Matthew couldn't care less. He just wanted this to stop. But it wouldn't, it had only began.

Mike's POV:

"Dude, just let me _see_ her." Mike begged, "I'll serve my time quietly just let me see my…friend…please she could be dying." The one cop that was sitting in the desk watching him sighed. He'd been screaming this for hours and frankly it was giving her a headache.

"If I let you go with an escort to the hospital will you shut up?" She asked giving him a look of absolute loathing. He nodded earnestly, so she sighed and fished out her keys. "You're lucky you annoy me punk otherwise you'd never get out of here. Thirty minutes you hear? After that you're going back in that little cell of yours to await trail and punishment."

Nodding without really hearing what she said he ran out of that jail cell and bolted for the hospital. "Whoa kid, get your scrawny white ass back here. You ain't going anywhere without an escort."

He sighed and let two cop assholes fall out on either side of him and "escort" him out of the building and to the cop car. Leaning against the side of the door Mike let his thoughts trail to Angel. Now he knew what Rephaim meant when he said his thoughts were never far from his Red One.

He too could not stop thinking of his Guardian Angel. Angel Silver Star, he always liked her full name it suit her well. And it rolled off the tongue like a gurgling spring. She was everything pure and good. Yet wasn't afraid to break the law for the greater good, or something she feels is right.

She'd always curled up in that tight ball of hers. Keeping everything hidden, not wanting anyone access her mind. Only the closest of her friends know the real her. And those people would be him and Serna. They know everything about her. From her first baby tooth to fall out, to the first time she was beat. _No, don't think of that_, he commanded himself_, think of her smile instead think of her beauty and of her light._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and immediately her face popped up in his head. Not the way she had been after that bastard shot her. No this image of his sweet was of her happy and full of life.

In the image she laughed and tossed her hair back so that it draped over her back and showed part of the side of her neck. Mike's breath caught in his throat at the memory and watched the home video's continue.

She punched Serna's arm playfully and rolled her eyes. Looking like such a sarcastic smartass it almost hurt to look at. When you compare it to the image of her in the hospital a bloody mes- No, no don't think of it focus on her being happy.

Finally they reached the hospital and he ran forward, leaving the slow asses to eat his dust. He didn't need to bother with the help desk he knew where he was going.

He ran past Serna and burst through the recovery room doors. She lay there all bandaged up and bruised and broken. His sweet angel of ashen wings tattered and destroyed.

"Oh honey my Angel, I'm so sorry," he gasped and collapsed on his knees in front of her bed. "I'm sorry I was unable to protect you, I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough." He reached for her, but stopped, not wanting to hurt her anymore. "You've got to stop beating yourself up love-bug, there's nothing you could have done."

Mike whipped his head around. Preparing to snap at whoever decided to fuck with him right now, and froze. Because leaning against the door was Serna. Mike put his head into his hands and groaned, "I don't know what to do right now Serna."

Her face softened and she moved from her spot at the door frame and went to him. Throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing tight.

"Don't worry Mike; everything's going to be ok. Ange will wake up and take charge again. Plotting our revenge for this injustice, to us, to Rephaim; and we'll get you a real good lawyer. We'll get you out of this mess. You won't go to jail. Everything will be ok, just you wait."

…

It's been a few minutes since Serna said that. She left a little while ago to leave him to his thoughts and privacy. He moved over to Angel and stared at her closed eyelids.

"Sweetheart, Angel, I don't want you to wake up when you're not ready. Take your time and get your strength up. But please come back to me soon love. I don't care if they lock me up. As long as you are well, as long as you are here everything will be just fine."

With that he didn't hesitate. He only felt, he finally let his heart take control of his limbs and let his desires have command. He had imagined doing this for so long but have never had the strength to do it.

He leaned down and allowed his lips to brush hers; letting himself have a small taste of her. And it was so good that he had to have more. With a moan he crushed his lips to her mouth with such force that they were forced open and her breath washed over him; making him tremble with suppressed emotion.

She tasted better then he imagined. She tasted like milk or white chocolate, of butterscotch or moonshine. She tasted of the sweet things in children's dreams, and men's greatest desires. She tasted of love and life and everything pure in this world. Mike had always had trouble imagining how Heath's blood would taste or how someone lips tasted like when P.C. Cast describes it in her books. ('Cause she uses sensations instead of actual flavors.) But now he knew exactly what she was talking about. Oh this was exquisite! If only he could continue to kiss her like this forever.

"Ahm!" Someone cleared her throat loudly, making him jump. It was that one annoying cop that was watching him. She smiled cruelly and held up a watch and tapped it once. "I'd hate to interrupt this little porn segment you got going on over here but it's time to leave. You my little prisoner have a date with a jury."

Mike frowned; he didn't want to leave Angel so soon. What if she awake? "Don't worry lover-boy you'll girl will be here when you get back, she's not going anywhere."

He wasn't so sure. This could be a while. But he had no chose. So stealing one more glance at his beloved he walked out of the room. Getting into the cop car, and drove off to receive judgment.

…

As soon as Mike left the room Angel stirred. She stirred and reached for him. Only to find nothing, just empty air. Shocked her eyelids fluttered and **opened.**

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok yet another installment of my story. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I want to give a _very _special shout out to my #1 fan, (according to the reviews that is,) StevieRae2011 I 3 ya. Not only do you review constantly but I've read alot of ur stories and ur real gud. :D I hope u, and my other fans to, like this chapter. I tried my best to make it something u would lie. Oh and guess who Angel was having a talk w/. (No she's not schizophrenic!) tell me what u think of it. If im doing something terrible wrong and u think I should just stick with the original "have no HoN characters except 2 mention them" idea. Just say so ill fix it. So just sit back read, I'll shut up now and enjoy.**

**review **

**Disclaimer: these characters are not based on real people and i do not own HoN.**

Chapter 9:

Ashen Wings

_And the last thing I heard before I passed out was the bang of a gun going off…aim right for my heart._

_BOOM!_

…

Flashback:

Mike and I were lying out in the moon, letting its soft glow wash over our skin. Laughing and being kids. We were about eight maybe nine. Enjoying the beauty of the night before our parents caught us for being out past dark and yell at us.

Now this was before we knew 'bout the House of Night, mind you. We had always been crazy 'bout vamps and the night. All three of us, our parents always teased us that we were practically nocturnal. What they didn't know is we would if they'd let us.

Maybe that was why we all got into the House of Night so quickly; because we already believed in all the stuff P.C. was talking 'bout. It was like she took all of our wonders and all the things we loved and put it in a convent little series.

It was practically our religion. Every full moon we'd light a yellow, red, blue, green, and a purple candle; one for each of the elements. Around our necks were pentagram necklaces. Now we've had those since we were five but still. Plus whenever we were in a tight spot Mike would always pray. No not to "God." None of us believe in "God" by the way. No he prayed to Nyx.

Anyway Mike and I were lying in the grass. When he sat up and said. "Hey Ange," I sat up to and asked, "yeah Mike what's up." He smiled and falling back against the ground drawled out. "Oh nothing I was just thinking."

I rolled my eyes and fell back against the grass and sighed, breathing in the night air. "It's so peaceful out here ya know. In fact-hey listen Mike I think I can hear an owl."

We both fell silent and listened. Sure enough we could hear a soft hooting. And we watched as a breathtakingly beautiful owl paced over the moon and disappeared over the treas.

"Oh wow!" Mike cried out, "hey wait listen." We listened closely and I could hear a low throaty croaking noise up in the trees. At first it was soft and hesitant, but then it grew in strength ringing out loud and proud into the night. My breath caught in my throat at the beauty of the sound. It was magical, musical. And _this_ was why Mike and I came out here all the time. _This_ was something mamma would never understand.

I smiled and gasped. "Ooh Mike isn't that cool a crow, that's so cool!" Mike through back his head and laughed. "Oh man Angel you need to go back to bird's 101 girl. Ha, ha, ha" I frowned "what's so funny?"

He grinned and explained. "Angel that's no crow, those birds' have more of a croaking noise to 'em. No this was more of a croaking noise. Defiantly a raven." I smiled at him, "a raven huh?" he nodded. "That's cool I've always like ravens better than crows anyways."

We sat there for a while; listening to the croak of the magnificent creature of flight. But just when we were starting to fall asleep, lulled to sleep by the raven's cries like they were some kind of ancient, natural lullaby, our parents called us inside. They yelled at us, they told us that we were in big trouble for being out so late.

"Oh crap, come on Ange, we need to go!" He cried grabbing his jacket and running towards the house. But before he completely left her side, his hand brushed mine, shocking me for a moment.

When he saw that I wasn't fallowing him he turned around and called out. "Aren't you coming?" I sighed and assured him, "in a minute I want to take a minute and savor this for a little bit longer." He shook his head, said fine, and walked away.

After he left I stared down at the hand he toughed. Then I reached around my shirt collar and yanked out my pentagram. I stared at it in amazement. Mike gave that to me when I was five years old. It was a onyx pentagram with sapphire veins in it. And sometimes I thought I could see those veins pulsate but I chalked it off as my over active imagination.

My thumb traced the length and detail of the pentagram and I sighed. The raven continued his little song and it seemed to awaken something inside of me and I smiled.

_Listen within daughter_

My eyes widened and I gasped, "Mamma is that you?" I can hear a soft musical laughter ring through my ears and the voice spoke again.

_No daughter I am not your mother in that sense. But I do hope to become very close to you when day._

"Who are you?" I asked "should I be scared." As soon as I asked that question I felt a wave of peace and comfort wash over me.

_Do not be afraid small one; for I am here and I will always be watching over you._ _Now my child, listen, what do you hear?_

I closed my eyes and listened hard. All I could hear was the soft sound of the wind going through the trees. The gurgling sound of the bubbling spring and the sound of that raven calling out to the night sky.

The voice laughed lovingly. _There you hear him then. Listen intently beloved daughter. For the raven is very important, he is a part of your destiny. When you get older you will understand. But know this; it is your destiny to defend him against those who would do anything to destroy his name. They have even stirred towards the path of Darkness. And that is not my will. Do as you will daughter, for I give all my children chooses. _

With that the voice disappeared and I was alone with my thoughts. When the king of the sky cried out again, this time closer, I looked up. He flew high above me in the night sky; a silhouette against the pale moon, haloed by its light.

…

Present day:

I lay on an uncomfortable bed, detached from my body. I couldn't feel anything. Oh, ugh, what happened to me? Oh yeah, now I remember now, that damn Hater shot me. Fuckin' asshole, well I guess now that means I'm dead.

After a few minutes I got pissed. I was seriously bored. If this is what death is like I'm going to lose my mind. I couldn't do ANYTHING. Just lay there, unmoving, unfeeling, forever…I was pissed.

Then something happened that changed this whole death thing for me. I felt something. It was real minor at first, but I felt _something_. Something or someone brushed my lips for a second. Stirring hot desires within me that I never knew.

It made me crave more, yearn for more, I had to have more. I wanted to moan but I couldn't make a sound couldn't move. Then he started to pull back and I wanted to scream. Yell at him for pulling back, for not letting me taste all of him.

Then, as if he could sense my desires, he pressed his lips back to mine; this time harder more feverous, kissing me like his life depended on it.

His fingers sprawled through my hair, letting them play in the tangled length. _Yes_, I thought wishing I could move so that I could embrace him back. I commanded my limbs to move. For my arms to rap around his neck, but no matter what I did they wouldn't obey. He pressed his lips hungrily against my mouth, like he was starving and I was the only one that can satiate his hunger. And I wanted to be the one to satisfy him. I wanted to give him what he seeked most. I felt my mouth open to him, a washing him with my breath. I could feel him tremble.

At that instant my hearing came back to me. And I could hear his moans. Those mindless noises of pleasure he was making. And they fascinated me. I tried to wake up. To show him how much he was affecting me. Who was this mysterious person?

Finally the pressure on my lips left. Leaving my mouth cold and bruised and bare, I stirred restlessly, reaching for him. Only to find myself grabbing empty air, _no_ I thought, trying to find him. Touch him; make him feel all the things he was making me feel.

I opened my eyes to see a typical hospital room. The uncomfortable bed I had noticed before was a hospital bed. I really hate hospitals have I ever mentioned that. But that's not what made me feel what I felt. No that's not what scared me to death and made my heart turn to ice.

I was alone. My kisser was not here. I was completely and totally alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok srry it took so long, ive been busy. But I think the wait is finally over. THat's right i hv finally decided 2 end the suspense. Here is Mike's VERY unfair court "hearing." Oh and 2 StevieRae2011 i know ur mad 'cause i killed rephaim in one of my stories but i just want u 2 know its not my fault. I had been reading awakened one nite be4 bed and i dreamed that inter story up. then the next mornin' i wrote it down be4 i could forget it. So if ur pissed because of the ending talk it up w/ my subconscious. Erm..srry i just needed 2 defend myself on that one a bit. Srry...anyway enjoy this new chapter, (it takes the court system and turns it upside down.)**

**Disclaimer: This** **is not based on anyone or any real accorances, and i don't own HoN the Cast family does. **

Chapter 10:

Trail, Judgment, and Injustice

Mike's POV:

Mike sat in a wooden benched chained to the bench and handcuffed to the annoying cop lady. The judge sat up at a really high platform over looking it all. She looked so high and mighty and snobbish that it made Mike sick.

She sighed and said, "I'm late to my kids soccer practice so let's just get this done and over with." He raised his hand and said. "Erm, excuse me, I don't have a lawyer and no one has read me my rights." The judge, the cop, and the jury tipped their heads back and laughed.

"Oh foolish boy you have committed murder there for you have no rights." Mike's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me, what 'bout the constitution and bill of rights and all that crap. It says I'm guaranteed a lawyer and a list of my rights being read to me." OK he knew what crap the government was but this was just pathetic.

The judge rolled her eyes and said. "You are an insufferable, foolish boy. So foolish child this is how it's going to work, we will have you be put on stand and you will give us your plea. So give _great_ detail of your defense. Then we will base that on several eye witness accounts and the prosecutor's argument. If your plea does not override the charges you will go to jail. Depending on the accused amount/value of the evidence will depend on _how long _you are sentenced away; any questions?"

He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, about the injustice that was being presented before him. But she interrupted him. "Enough of this foolish chatter than; come place your case so we can lock you away."

Well that's not something you hear from a judge every day. The cop uncuffed him and he walked up to the stands and sat down. He was almost expecting to hear something like. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you God." But no such statement was made.

Instead they put a large timer in the middle of the room, set for two minutes, turned it on and said begin.

…

"Now look," he said addressing everyone who wasn't ignoring him. "I may have killed that dude but I had a good reason. He tried to kill Angel; I mean go to the ER and _look_ at her. She's a mess! I thought she had died. I was angry and full of grief and I couldn't think straight. So I shot the bastard and watched him die. I'm sorry but any of you would have done the same fuckin' thing."

Mike opened his mouth to say more but the timer buzzed, signaling that his time was up. The judge snorted and said sarcastically, "moving speech boy, absolutely moving. I had tears in my eyes." And she made a tear motion with her finger.

Mike turned his hands into fists and clinched his jaw. This was really starting to piss him off. "Ok boy now we have a your case, the prosecutor had his statement already before you came here lets proceed to your verdict."

She didn't even glance at the jury. "Mike Euro you are place under arrest for the murder of Derik Zingermen, you will be put in jail for a month and sentenced to help the Zingermen in anything they need for one year. Court adjourned, take him away!"

Two cops picked him up and carried him away. He didn't get a say in any of this and he didn't get to complain. He was now a criminal and that was what they treated him like.


	10. Chapter 10

**ok here it is srry it took so long but i was updating my son of the beast story and things got here it is now chapter 11 of my Rephaim-Fanatics! Finally Im quite proud of this one acutually. I started this today and posted it on the same day yeah go me! LOL anyway thanks again to all my reviewers u all rock. In fact everyone that reviews this story and/or chapter give yourself a cookie. My treat lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rephaim I only own ANgel and the gangs.**

Chapter 11:

Oh No They Didn't!

I groaned and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. Ugh why was I so groggy? I turned my head around and saw that I was hooked up to an IV. I hate IVs. I moved my free hand over trying to rip out the IV.

"Oh no you don't" a young nurse chided me lightly; clucking her tongue in disapproval. "I want it out!" I snapped with such fierce emotion that the nurse was taken aback. "Well you will have to wait for the doctor's approval. Right now it's putting liquid and nutrients into your body."

I hissed in anger and leaned forward so I got right in her face a snarled. "Maybe you didn't understand me I said I want it out! I DEMAND you take it out! I refuse to have something sticking into my skin! Now rip this contraption from my arm so I can get OUT of this death trap!"

The nurse gasped her face turning pale and she stumbled back. I took a deep breath and tried to catch my breath. Ok normally don't act like this. But it was the hospital, I just can't stand them. The sterile, chemical smell of a hospital drove me insane, made it hard to think. I acted like a trapped hurt animal lashing out at anyone who tries to help her.

"P-p-please you can't go anywhere; you have a severe chest wound that must be tended to. The doctors may have patched it up but you are in no condition to go anywhere." I tipped my head to the side than regarded my chest wound thoughtfully.

It was bad but not as bad as it could be. The doctors patched me up alright. The wound wasn't as dirty and it was tapped and bound up nice and tight. You could hardly see the blood. Which was good, I hate looking at my own blood.

I took a deep breath and moaned in pain. Then growled when I saw the smug "see I told you" look on her face. I took a few more breathes. These once smaller and not as deep, just slow breathing, there that didn't cause me as much pain.

I grimaced and told her. "Not so bad I just need some rest. AWAY from this hospital that way I don't have to constantly be worried 'bout needles well I'm restin' up." The nurse shook her head and said. "No you need to rest _here _and you don't need to worry about the needles no one's going to stick any in you." I pointed to the IV giving her a pointed look.

"I told you that is to give you the nutrients you need well your unable to eat. It is temporary and will be taken out as soon as you start eating something." I groaned and flopped back in the bed. "Then give me something to eat, quick, before I die of starvation!" Now she gave me a look of absolute loathing her patience doweling fast. "No number one you are not starving the IV prevents that. And for another you are not ready to eat something you where shot in the chest. You just got out of extensive care and you are now in recovery. I'm surprised that you have the strength to argue with me!"

I smiled slyly at the nurse and opened my mouth to tell her off again when the door opened. For a heartbeat of a second my heart raced wondering, anticipating for it to be my mysterious passionate kisser.

But my hopes plummeted when I saw who it really was. Than perked back up when I realized who it was. Serna walked through the door and laughed. "Ah that's our Ang, never kept down for long. I knew you'd wake up soon, you might as well let her go nurse you ain't keepin' her for long."

"NO!" She snapped, stomping her foot. "There are protocols that must be fallowed. She is injured and is in no position to be going anywhere!" Then she rounded on Serna "and you! This is the recovery room, no visitors are allowed!"

"Relax Grandma" Serna snapped "I just wanted to give her something." Then she pulled out of her pocket a onyx pentagram on a black chain with sapphire veins. I gasped and my hand flew to neck. No wonder my neck felt so bare.

I outstretched my hand staring at my long time friend pleadingly. She laughed and walked up to me and not only handed me the necklace; but she fastened it on my neck.

This is one of the reasons why I liked Serna. She was such a good caring friend. "Thanks Serna, you're the best." "Mm Hm" she said then said, "they were planning on giving it to your mom and I was like, nah uh, give it here I'll give it to her."

I smiled and patted her on the hand wincing when I felt a pain in my chest so bad I felt like I was burning from the inside out. Man this chest wound hurt. And it didn't help any that I was talking so much, and breathing.

"Ok fine you gave her necklace now get out, she needs rest." Serna shook her head and said. "Wait I'm not done. Oh and you need to leave the room bitch this is a sad private talk I need to have with Angel and you don't have the right to listen in!"

The nurse glared at her but left without a word. I stared at Serna nervously "so what's the matter?" She sighed and sat down next to me. Touching my left knee, "oh sweet heart its bad real bad." I smiled at her and covered her and with mine. "Don't worry Serine whatever it is we'll get through it like we always do."

She smiled sadly and said, I hope so Ang, I sure hope so." "Good so why don't you tell me what's up?" She took another deep breath, like she was preparing herself for a fierce battle. "It's Mike Angel he's in jail, incarceration for a month."

My world exploded than, my head spun, I couldn't breathe. From a far away distance I felt Serna shaking me and calling out, "Angel you ok? ANGEL?" The door burst open and a bunch of doctors and nurses burst in the room.

They all gathered around me, shouting and checking a bunch of machines they had me hooked up to. Finally what they were saying came through to me "She's going into cardiac arrest someone quick I need…give her some more of that oxygen. And you" he said addressing Serna "you need to leave"

"But" she started to protest sounding sad and scared and guilty. "NOW!" Serna started to get up but my hand shot out stopping her retreat. "Serna…wait…don't go…" I gasped. "Angel-""No listen to me Serna how did he get arrested…how?"

She sobbed. "He killed him, the one Hater who shot you, he killed him. Mike thought you were dead and h-he couldn't think through the grief. H-h-he wanted r-r-revenge for you death. He k-killed him and now he's going to jail."

That did it. I was done I couldn't stand this. I got real light headed and passed out.

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok now let me explain something. I didn't originally plan for Nyx to get involved with this. I SWEAR I just planned it to be Rephaim. And he was going to just be the base not actually take part in the fanfic. But I needed something to go for when she was nocked out in chapter 9. THan it just seemed to take on a life of its own. all the sudden i'm written 'bout Nyx talking bout destiny and corupted deminsions so to those who like Nyx in this you get your wish. For those of you who like my original set up with no HoN characters in it forgive me it was not my idea. Like I said took on a life of its own. And im sure you all have had that happen before so yeah. Anyway R&R.**

**Dsiclaimer: I own: ANgel, Mike, Serna, the Rephaim-Fanatics and the Rephaim-Haters.**

**I dont own: Rephaim, Nyx and HoN all rights go to PC and Kristen Cast. **

Chapter 12:

Breaking out of the Hospital

I flinched when I heard the sound of people calling out my name. "Angel, Angel sweetheart can you hear me?" No, no, no I didn't want to hear anything. I didn't want to wake up. Why would I?

Mike was arrested. In jail, incarcerated, all because he killed someone; all because he thought I was dead. Oh Mike why'd you have to do that! It didn't make any sense. I mean yeah, so he was a little bit violent. But why would he?

Ugh, I didn't even want to think 'bout this. All I wanted to do is lay here and not think. I wanted to lay here forever. Maybe than I wouldn't have to face what was out there waiting for me. Ok now I get what Zoey meant by not wanting to face Darkness again. All I had to face was a bunch of blood thirsty bird-boy-haters and I didn't want to wake to face it.

I didn't want to face my parents, not the Haters, not the cops who locked Mike up. I didn't want to face anything. And I especially didn't want to face the disappointment on my friends' faces when they learned I couldn't handle it. When they learned I had given up without a fight.

_No my daughter, _a voice whispered through my ear. _Do not give up, do not lose faith. I am with you and so are your friends. Rally on them; use them to give yourself strength. And remember unlike your foes you have the power of love on your side. _Wait a sec. the voice was not my own. Holy crap am I so stressed that I'm going schizophrenic?

I heard a soft loving laugh echo through my head and the voice of a woman spoke again. _There is no need to fear. I am your friend and I will always take care of you. _Ok that was great but there was one thing I needed to know. _Who are you? _She spoke again and this time I could hear the smile in her voice.

_Oh you will find you have heard of me before daughter. You know me too beloved u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. As for my name, I am called many things over the years but you, my very special daughter, may call me…Nyx._

_ Nyx_, that name wrapped around my mind and seemed to caress my soul. _Nyx _I thought, _thee Nyx, Goddess of Night, symbol of the moon, mother of vampyre's THAT Nyx? _She laughed with pure joy. _Yes daughter I am THAT Nyx as you say. And you are one of the few humans in history to be blessed by me and named my child. The story of the House of Night so much is really a dimension of its own. I know it might seem all so strange right now but don't worry all you need to know is that I love you and bless you, you are my daughter, and Mike has great need of you. Please daughter, do not give up. Awake and return to the world of the living where you belong and where you will fulfill your destiny. _

_ Yes…my…Goddess. _I gasp and my eyes flew open. Serna squealed with joy and through her arms around me. "Oh your awake, you're awake. It's been hours, oh girl you scared me to death." I stared at her straight in the eye and said. "We need to get out of here I need to help Mike."

She nodded in complete understanding. "Of course Moonshine let me just find you some clothes than we will go." "Hold on a second" the same annoying nurse cried out. She was both furious and horrified. "You just had intensive surgery. You just passed out from post-dramatic stress. No your staying right here; right here where we can keep an eye on you. You can see him when you get out of the hospital. And you" she said rounding on Serna "need to leave, NOW!"

Serna shook her head. "No I'm not going anywhere!" I nodded "and I'm getting out of here NOW you can't keep me. I don't care what I have to do to get out. My friend is in trouble and I will not stand by and do nothing!"

The nurse clucked her tongue and said, "we have the right to hold you here against your will if we have to." I said "no, no one has the right to take away _anyone's_ free will." As I was saying this I felt the Goddess's presence and I knew I was saying what she would want me to say. "I have the _right_ to see Mike and though I do not wish to use violence I will if necessary. Serna and I are leaving this place calmly and peacefully. Do as you will after that but do not try to stop us."

Everyone was staring at me with shock clear in their eyes but I didn't care. "Come on Serna, let's get out of here." Serna nodded and helped me to my feet. I turned to look at all the doctors and nurses in the room and repeated. "Don't try and stop us please it would make things a lot quicker for us if you don't try and detain us."

So together Serna and I walked to the front doors in the background I could hear people calling for security but I paid them no mind. Like I said they couldn't stop us. As soon as we got to the parking lot a bunch of security people showed up with guns pointed right at our heads.

"No one move" they shouted "get your asses back in the hospital or we shoot." My jaw dropped, what was going on here? Yeah I knew the system was fucked up but I never heard of a security guard shooting someone in the head because they wanted to leave a hospital.

Just than the Goddess's voice whispered in my head again; _this world, that which is parallel to my own, has become rotten. The things you once recognized as your reality has been destroyed. Ruined now, this world has been corrupted. By Darkness and some other things that we won't get into right now; there is no more justice in this world or anything close to right. It has been manipulated, morphed and changed into what you see before you. Prepare yourself Beloved for this is your destiny. But know that you are not always alone._

Oh great that's always nice to hear. Ugh, don't think 'bout that now. Concentrate on the idiots in front of you, trying to shoot you. "Get back into the hospital _now_ this is your last warning." Serna shook her head and snapped. "What is wrong with all of you? We're just trying to leave; there is no law against wanting to leave a hospital!"

One guard tipped his head to the side and asked. "Did you sign out?" Our jaws dropped a little bit further and we turned around, signed out, and walked to Serna's car. No one tried to stop us.

Serna snarled and snapped. "What was that about? I mean really they won't let us leave the hospital, security threatens to shoot us if we don't go back in the hospital. But when we sign out everything's fine and dandy, WTF?"

I sighed and leaned back against the window. Serna turned to look at me and said apologetically. "Oh hey I'm sorry are you ok? I mean you did just get shot and all. Are you ok? I shouldn't have pulled you out of there like that." I shook my head and said. "No Serna it's alright, I was planning on getting out of there anyway. You just sped up the process. Besides if Mike's in trouble there's no way I'm just sitting there doing nothing, like I said. And really I'm fine, just worried 'bout some stuff now drive."

She nodded, "ok, you're the boss." I smiled as she pulled away from that death trap. Ok check 1 complete check 2 getting there. And as soon as I get to that jail I'm going to teach those cops a lesson. Get Mike out of there. And figure out the best way to get back at those Darkness-reveling Rephaim-Haters for causing this whole mess in the first place.

**Ok srry again for those of you who liked the "not there just the base" idea bear with me I might get this train of thought turned around i might not. Normally as soon as my mind is on a certain track it won't derail so try not to get to pissed off with the way the stories going. I don't normally plan stuff out before it I just write down what comes to my mind and ride the train of events. ANd for those of you saying. "shut up Inquiete its perfect" don't worry shuting. **

**bye bye till next time**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok me again, i was losing some of my edge on this one. but than i listen 2 a song called je porte plainte its about the injustice and prejudics between the its eather jews or musloms in France against the police. Its awesome u should watch the music video and it got me inspired to continue writign and reminded me why I wrote this in the first place. It was partly because I saw on the internat that everyone was fighting wather Rephaim was awesome or not and it was like a international book character debate. That interiged me enough to write this but it was also about the different prejudics in the world and injustice and the different people in the world. And how though we are all different we all have simularities we all share. No matter your creed, race, sexuality, nationality we are all conected in some way. Everyone on this website is concect, by our writing and luv 4 books. i find all of u my friends and i conect more with you than i conect w/ my friend who I am so close w/ that we finish each others thoughts. Because i can do nothing but talk about books w/ u and writing and u'll never get tired of it. I cant do that anywhere else. One day me and StevieRae2011 did talked bout nothing but the different books weve read. If I try that anywhere else they'll tell me 2 shut up after a while. Not here. But thats not the point, the point is that we, us we are conected and I know it doesn't seem jsut punks in this right now but jsut u wait any cliche clique any racial group u can think of will play a part of this. ANd the only problem w/ this story is so long, and i hv so much 2 say and do w/ this i dont know when it will end or how long it will be so i jsut ask u 2 jsut hang in there and if its getting 2 long let me know and ill rap it up. Ha, ive talked so much u probably don't even want 2 read it anymore, srry oh and WARNING: i make a lot of Hollywood Undead refrances in this chapter ok now im done.**

**Disclaimer i dont own HON, there NOW Im done!**

Chapter 13:

Jail Break

We drove all the way to the police station going about 100 per hr. The speed limit was 65. But we didn't care we made excellent time. We rode their listening to a French song called je porte plainte by Tunisian. It was an excellent song about rebellion and about how things with the police need to change, translation _I complain_.

And _how_ we were able to listen to a French radio station in America? Don't ask me, the things that happen when you're bored and messing with a radio. Anyway we pulled up at the chief station and ran inside as fast as we could.

My hand slide around a knife in my pocket and I heard the Goddess say. _Do as you will daughter, for I give all my children free will. _I don't know if she actually was saying it or if it was only a memory but it helped to know she was watching over me and my friends.

All the sudden a man in a police uniform stood in front of us blocking our path out of the main lodge/ waiting room. "Were do you think you're going?" he asked in a menacing tone of voice. Serna, refusing to be intimidated, stepped forward and growled in his face. "Were her to break out _our_ friend, and don't you dare try and stop us."

He sneered and snarled. "No, I don't think you will. I suggest you to best turn around and head back the way you came. And by the looks of that one girl I suggest you go to a hospital." Now I spoke, "yeah well we just got out of the hospital so no. Now we're going to go see our friend so don't try and stop us; like we already said."

He tipped his head back and laughed and said. "Oh I see, and who's your friend Miss?" I looked him straight in the eye and said "Mike Euro." The cops face turned from cruel to downright haughty and evil. "Oh no," he said dangerously. "No one sees Mike Euro, no visitors, no bail. He killed Derik Zingerman no there is _no way _he's getting out of here."

Serna snorted and said. "What are you crazy people get bail all the time. Even if they kill someone or not; and besides, what's so special about Derik? I know Derik! There is nothing special about him. It's not like one of his family is rich or important. It's not like he shot the son of the governor. Why's he getting total lock down?"

"He is being detained Miss because he broke the law Miss. And because he wronged the Zingerman family and other's. It is the court's ruling that he is put under arrest for a month. And that is all you need to know. _Good day_ Mme."

Serna shook her head and snapped. "NO, not good day that is the _stupidest_ reasoning I've ever heard!" She shook her head and I said just as menacing and acidly as him. "That's fine; we weren't planning on taking him back _legally_ anyway. Right Serna?"

She nodded, grinned wickedly and said, "right." Then she leaped up and landed on the guards back and slit his throat. She did this without even making a sound. Serna climbed off the man and high fived me. "Alright and no one knows." We had checked earlier, out in the lobby the security cameras were off.

Now past the lobby, yeah security was packed but for now we were safe. We grinned at each other and moved about the lobby. Trying to see if we could find anything else; after a few minutes we regrouped and exchanged findings.

Serna shrugged and said. "I found a $50 and a pen that _annoyingly _says 'man fears the loving God;' which I wrote on with sharpie changing it to _Goddess_." I asked "why?" She shrugged and said. "Because I can, so what did you find?"

I pulled out the stuff from my pocket and said. "I found a map of the prison. An ID card, a paper clip, a penny, a I 3 god pin, and in some officer's office, probably the one you killed, the key to unlock the jail cells."

"Damn girl" Serna cried out "you lucked out. And here all I found was a religious pen and 50 bucks." "Doesn't matter" I say as I start moving towards the cells. "We've got the stuff; let's just grab Mike and go." We ran down the halls, using the map to keep going in the right direction and avoid cameras.

We ran as fast as we could finally coming across a door marked **Prison Lock Up. **I turned the knob and it automatically peeped and locked up on me. So I swiped the ID across the reader and it peeped again, the light above the door turned green and the door unlocked. We were in.

We walked through the hall of cells and were rewarded by a bunch of weird looks. Some people whistled at us, others called us names and threats. Well others just watched us curiously. Just then we started to think we'd never find Mike I could hear him singing No Other Place by Hollywood Undead "'Cause there's no other place I'd rather be than Los Angeles…"

We grinned at each other and cried out "MIKE!" The singing stopped and there was silence and then we started to sing No. 5. "If you hit an undead that's a party foul." The voice answered. "And all the kids in the hood come on and shake your hands…" we sang "Hollywood were never goin' down." He finished with "and when you're drunk, shake that ass like you know how to dance…" I crooned "Hollywood were never goin' down."

Mike cried out. "Guys, holly crap it's you! I'm over here, guys I'm over here!" Serna and I ran in the direction of his voice ready to spring his ass out of here, and give him a big hug when we did. But when we saw the sight of him we each skidded to a stop and stared open mouthed at our friend.

He had cuts and bruises all over his skin and one cut was so deep you can see bone. His lip was split and he had a black and blue. His skin and hair was dirty, like he hadn't bathed since he got there. And he looked real pale. He was curled up in a fetal position and was holding his pentagram I gave him clutched in his fist. "Oh Mike," I breathed leaning towards him. "What did they do to you?"

He shook his head and said. "That doesn't matter now. Get me out of here. There will be plenty of time to explain later." I nodded and leaned forward and unlocked his cell. He opened the door and stumbled out grabbing hold of me. He pulled me close to him. Mike barred his face into my hair and breathed deeply.

"Fuck yes." He breathed. "I thought I wouldn't see you for a month. I'm glad you're here Angel. My leader, my Ashen Angel," his breath made me tremble and I had the irrational yearning to melt into his arms and stay there just forever melted into the crook of his arm. The heat of his embrace; oh shit what was the matter with me. Normally I don't think like this. I don't do romance, I hate love. Well at least one it comes to me. Why was I reacting to Mike like this?

Serna looked like she was about to interrupt but just than an alarm went off. The room flashed blood red and the blaring noise was deafening. "Oh shit," Mike said. "Come on we need to get _out_ of here!" All three of us burst into a run to the door. Were we found it blocked by the police.

"Mike Euro turn around _now! _Or you will force us to shot you." Mike snapped "go ahead you've already done a lot of crap to me in just the few days I've been in here. What's a few bullets to go along with those razor swipes?"

I saw red, razor blades, black eyes? What was with these guys and hurting my friend? "Ok now you've really pissed me off. Step aside and let us through or ya'll are all going to die!" They all laughed and pulled out automatic machine guns, and just behind them the SWAT team had chemical warfare.

"You kids are in big trouble, oh, oh boy." The line from Christmas in Hollywood by Hollywood Undead rang in my head. Yeah you can say that again with a "well no duh!"

**I wanted to write more in this chapter but when i got 2 this place I was like "ok that is so suspenceful that I NEED 2 end it there" yes, NEED srry but i hv 2 torture u some more. Ok R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey i know i said i was going to update SOTB next but i have sorta writers block 4 that one. And someone asked for me to update this one so here it is. oh and Microsoft Word is being a pain so i might not be able to update as often. *gets down on hands and knees* its not my fault blame my sister! She's the one that took away all our memory! Oh and im wondering what do ya'll think of this new avenue. What with Nyx and the elements and everything. No i'm serious I really want an answer, cause i kind of like it and kinda don't so i need a second opinion. Please? *gets down on hands and knees.* And sorry for the elements, I just couldn't think of any other way to help get them away from the SWAT team so yeah... forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I...don't...own...anything...except my OC's :)**

Chapter 14:

Clash with the Authorities

I groaned. OK, I get that were in the admits of a jail break here, but did you have to call the gods-be-damned SWAT team? I mean isn't that going a little bit _too _far? We're just kids after all, a couple of kids with a knife and the Goddess's guidance, but kids all the same.

One of the SWAT people walked forward and said into a mike. "Ok, I'm giving you kids _ten seconds _to turn around, put your weapons _down, _and walk the prisoner back to his cell. Or we open fire on your asses." I groaned and wailed, "oh Goddess _help us!' _

Just than the wind picked up and howled in a terrible voice. Like an avenging Goddess had shrieked down upon us all. The ground rumpled and bucked. Like the very earth was trying to hurl us from its back. The candles that were strangely placed around the room flared and rose up; like the very flames were trying to burn us and erase us to cinders. The water fountains exploded, dumping water everywhere. As if the very depths of the sea wanted to swallow and drown us all.

"What the hell?" One of the guards cried out, clearly bewildered and horrified. Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Though who could blame them, we were just as shocked as they were. _Do not fear beloved. _Nyx's voice fluttered through my mind. _The elements will not hurt you and they will not hurt them ether. This is just to create fear and panic. That is all, so you and your friends can make your escape. _

I closed my eyes and thought. _Thank you Goddess, thank you. _Then I turned to face my two friends and said. "Let's go, nothing is going to hurt us. Quickly well there still in panic." When I saw the obvious doubt in their eyes I added. "Trust me."

That's all it took for my guys to get going. I watched them both snap in anent and I saw the complete love and trust in their eyes. And I was so happy I could have cried. If it wasn't for the fact that I don't cry, and they would have never have let that one down.

"Well than, come on, let's blow this popsicle stand!" They nodded and we ran out the door and down the parking lot has fast as we could. My feet slide on the water only once, but stayed upright, and kept running. "Hey wait! Stop those kids!" A SWAT person screamed, and as he stumbled towards us he was pushed back by the over flowing fire.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" He screamed. We snickered and ran to the car. "You know" Mike said "that _was_ kind of bazaar. I wonder what happened back there." I smiled slyly and said. "It was the Goddess, she was watching out for us, her children. She was making sure we didn't get hurt, because without us there'd be no one to combat the evil in this world; no one to defend Rephaim."

I felt a quivering in my lower abdomen and I had this strange feeling that I was saying what the Goddess wanted me to say. Hmm, so this is what Z felt like all the time. It's not actually an unpleasant feeling, strange, but not unpleasant. It almost felt _good, _wonderful actually.

I guess my friends didn't have the same feeling because they were giving me a funny look. Like they thought I was crazy. They were giving me that, "what are you smoking?" look.

"Look I know it sounds strange but I know she was watching us. Helping us, Nyx got those idiots distracted enough so we could escape, I swear." Serna patted my hand and said. "OK sweetie, we'll get you a glass of water when we get back home. You're still weak from getting shot and you're a little delirious."

I shook my head and said. "You guys think I'm crazy. But how else do you explain all that weird stuff that happened back there? It was the Goddess; she was looking out for, and protecting us."Mike sighed and said, "but honey Nyx isn't-that can't-Angel Nyx only is in HoN and Greek Myths. Not here, she's not here. I wish she was with all my heart but she's just not."

I groaned and shook of the hand he had placed on me. "Ugh, so typical, she's not just in some story she's here. And she helped us. I know you can't feel it but it's true. Look deep in your hearts she-"

I was interrupted by the sound of a large chopper up above us. I looked up and sure enough there was a helicopter right above us pointing a machine gun down on our heads. "Ah hell no," Serna cried out. "They are not fixin' to shoot our ass!"

I nodded and said. "Erm, Serna I think they are." She rolled her eyes. "Perfect." I grabbed the steering wheel and turned a sharp left. The car swerved off the road and skidded over a ditch and into a lake. _Great if it's not one thing it's another. If I'm not being shot I'm being drowned. _I thought to myself.

Just as I was going black I felt someone's hands going around my waist and yanking me out of the car. The person lay me on the concrete and began giving me mouth to mouth. And man whoever it was, was an _extremely_ good kisser. But unfortunately before I could open my eyes and thank my saver I blacked out, just my luck. Two weeks later and I still didn't know who that saver was, and I still was afraid to get in a car.

**R&R plz i need opinions**

**oh and im wondering out of curiosity, who's your favorite OC. It doesn't even have to be these three just who's your favorite? you know just humor me a bit. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, sorry it took me so long. My computer's tower is down so it won't connect with the internet. I've already told a couple of people this but just incase. (I'm at the library, that's the only reason why I'm able to post this.)**** At first I wanted to quick write this scene in a few paragraphs then get to the meeting but then an idea came to me and I found my self write like 10/11 pages on this part alone. So I decided to write this part and then talk about the meeting next chapter. Plus the ending I used was a great cliffhanger for the next chapter. I just realized I haven't really explained much about Angel's family so I decided to have this chapter go into a little bit about her family. **

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I only own Angel, Sasha, Kristena, her mom, and Night. I do NOT own the House of Night.**

Chapter 15:

The Gang Meeting

I sat up in my bed feeling slightly groggy, and my head was killing me. It had been two weeks sense I drove us over the ditch and into the lake, and I was still sick. I had a major headache and a slight cough; like my body was still trying to dispel the few drops of water left in my lungs.

Now if you're wondering how we didn't end up in jail I'll be the first to say I don't know. Something 'bout Serna's dad pulled a few strings to get us off the hook. I didn't ask too many questions, I was just glad not to be in prison. Oh and Mike got off the hook to. Serna's dad got the courts to rule delusion do to grief from believing his friend was dead and second degree self-defense.

On my bed side table my phone buzzed loudly making me grab my head. "Oh please shut up, shut up, shut up!" But the phone wouldn't shut up so I grabbed the phone off the night stand, (side table whatever you wanted to call it,) and glared irritably at it.

The person who was foolish enough call me when I just woke up was Amber. She had sent me a quick text. We had all fixed our contacts so when one of us calls or text it gave our gang names. It was an idea Miles came up with one meeting. That way in case someone looked at our phones well we were going over important…business.

**Spirit:**

**Hey Red One, you up? If so…good, if not…get up! We're going to have a meeting and as leader you've GOT to be there. It's time we figured out how we're going to make those Rephaim-Haters pay for shooting you. They started this, but we're going to finish it. Get dressed and meet us by the usual spot in 10.**

A slow smile slide across my face and I mouthed one word, "_justice". _After everything they put us through it would be good to get in some well deserved pay back. I threw the covers off and leaped up on my feet. I was still a little pissed 'bout being woken up but after news like this I'll let it slide.

I slipped on a pair of ripped, black, skinny jeans, a Falling in Reverse band shirt, and a black Avenged Sevenfold hoodie. I walked down the stairs out into the living room, praying Mom wouldn't catch me. I thought I had it in the clear until I heard her voice behind me. "Where are you going? You haven't even had breakfast yet."

I winced, great just what I need, my nosey mother getting on my ass about where I was going. I turned around slowly and smiled. "Sorry Mom, Serna wants to meet me at the library; we're working on a school project together." Mom frowned in disapproval. Mom and Serna hadn't been on good terms lately. Mom was torn when it came to Serna, she used to love Serna and Mike both, but after recent events she kinda distrusted them.

OK I know I'm not making much sense here so let me back up. Has you're probably aware Serna, Mike, and I have been best friends sense we were little. And all our moms have been friends sense they were little. Mike and Serna's dads have been friends sense high school and my dad met them in college and they've been close buds ever sense. In fact it was Serna's dad that introduced him to Mom.

So we all grew up together and each respected parent adored the other's kids. They practically raised us as a team. We've spent so much time at one another's house that we thought of their home as our home, their family as our family; 'cause in a way, they were. Mom and Dad always encouraged me to hang out with them. To spend as much time with them as possible, they loved our friendship and were happy to see it grow.

That's why Mom was so conflicted. After everything that's happened lately: me getting shot, Serna breaking me out of the hospital, Mike killing someone, Mike being thrown into prison, the big fight at school, me and Serna breaking Mike out of jail, etc. She's been starting to think that Mike and Serna are a bad influence on me. But sense she helped raise them she's a little confused on whether or not she wants me to stay away from them. Besides even if she did, I wouldn't listen and I'd still hang with them. We both knew it, so she just let the matter go.

Finally after some thought she sighed and said, "well at least have some breakfast before you go." I nodded in agreement so she walked into the kitchen to make some pancakes. I sat down at the table the same time Sasha did. Sasha was my younger sister and we both tended to have a love-hate relationship.

Sasha stared at me with slanted eyes and said. "So I hear you were able to turn yourself into a walking criminal in the space of a few months." I leaned forward and snapped; "shut up Sasha" she shrugged her shoulders and said. "whatever, I'm just stating the facts. You've basically turned yourself into Towns-Most-Wanted just because some people in your school didn't like a character in a book you like." Then she gave a sarcastic snort, "I wouldn't be surprised if gang-banging was next on your list of illegal-behavior."

I rolled my eyes and murmured under my breath. "If only you knew sis, if only you knew." Mom walked in just then so Sasha couldn't ask me what I said, well demand is more like it. "Here we are nice warm pancakes." We both licked our lips and Sasha called out absently, "Kristina get your ass down here before me and Ange eat all of Mom's pancakes."

I realize I haven't explained much 'bout my family. See my mom's a reporter for one of the big book magazines. My dad is a news anchor for a local radio station, who writes books in his spare time. I'm the eldest of three daughters: me, Sasha, and Kristina. I'm sixteen, Sasha's thirteen, and Kristina's five. We're a pretty tight family despite what you may think from the office incident.

"Noo," Kristina cried. "Not all my pancakes!" She ran down the stairs two at a time, lunged over the kitchen counter, and slammed into her designated seat at the table. "Yummy, Mommy's pancakes," was all she said before piling up her plate, lathered them up in syrup, and digging in. We all laughed before joining her in devouring Mom's homemade pancakes.

They were warm and sweet and fluffy. They melted right in your mouth and tasted like butter mixed with syrup mixed with cinnamon. We didn't have any bananas otherwise Mom would have used those. We all had a good heaping of them and by the time there was no more food left and I was nice and full. I was glad Mom stopped me for breakfast. There was no way I was going to miss out on those; and if I didn't get some food in my stomach before the meeting I would have probably passed out.

"Thanks for breakfast Mom, your right I needed that, I'll see you later OK? I have to go meet Serna." I stood up and started heading out to the door. "Hold on one minute missy." Mom snapped, causing me to abruptly stop. "Have you feed Night yet?" I smacked my forehead, how could I be so forgetful and selfish. "No I haven't, sorry Mom, I'll do that right now." I ran up the steps into my bedroom and ran over to Night.

Night was my pet raven, yeah, yeah laugh all you want but I swear it's a coincidence. You know how when I was eight Mike and I saw, (well I saw, he heard,) a raven silhouetted in the sky? Well three months later the same raven flew by my window and sat on the ledge. Don't ask how I knew it was the same raven, I just did. I walked up to the little raven and said. "Hey there little guy, how's it going? Are you alright?"

The raven croaked and snapped its beak open and close. Realization came to me and I gasped. "Oh you're thirsty. Stay right here I'll go get you something to drink." I ran down stairs and filled a small dish with some water and ran back upstairs. To my surprise the raven was still there. "Here you go little guy, drink up." The raven dipped its head into the water and drank greedily; not stopping until all the water was gone and it had had its fill.

I suspected it would fly away but it didn't. It just stared at me patiently with these weird knowing eyes. You'd think this would creep a little eight year old out but it didn't, it fascinated me. "So do you have a name little girl?" I asked, the raven looked offended and it gave a noise of protest.

"Sorry" I corrected. "Your obviously a boy, sorry about that." The raven nodded and some of the offense faded from its eyes. I smiled at it and said. "My name's Angel, like those winged beings in the sky, nice to meet you." He nodded but said nothing, (not that I could understand him anyway,) so I continued talking. "You know I saw you three months ago? You were flying right over my head. It was _so_ beautiful you were hallowed by the moon and you seemed to be part of the night. I know that's what I'll call you; because you remind me of the night. It's nice to meet you Night; I just know we'll be great friends."

Night voiced his approval by croaking loudly and flapping he's wings enthusiastically. I chuckled at the sweet raven and stroked his head affectionately. "I'm glad you like it. How about I get you some food OK?" He agreed so I went to go get him a big chunk of my mom's Italian bread.

For one year I did that. He would come to my window and I would give him food and water and I would talk to him. And soon we became good friends just as I predicted. But one day Mom found out about Night and through a fit. She was pissed that I had kept a raven in my room without telling her, that I kept him at all. And she was infuriated that I used her food, something she regularly reminded us she was on low supply of, to feed him. Finally I convinced her to let me keep Night. On two conditions I had to keep him in a cage, (cringe,) and I had to take care of him.

The second part I don't mind, the cage is what bugs me. I hate having to keep him locked up all day. So I regularly let him out for fresh air whenever Mom's not paying attention. And every once in a while I let him out so he can sleep on my head board or my pillow; like I used to before Mom found out. That was actually how she found out really. She found black feathers on my pillow case and came to investigate and found me feeding Night a roll of sweet bread and a dish of spring water.

When I opened the door to my room Night was just waking up. He looked at me expectantly and croaked his hello. I laughed and walked up to him, stroking the top of his head with the palm of my hand. "Well hello there old friend, how are you this morning? Just woke up I see. Well look what I brought you, yup that yummy sweet bread that I know you love so much. And look, I even was able to smuggle in some grapes to."

Night cried in joy and gabbled up the bread and grapes. It was a real rarity that he got to eat fruit or anything like that. Because you see, my mom really doesn't like animals, I mean she hates them. She won't even let us have a dog or a cat. So when it comes to Night's food portions she makes sure that he gets has little as possible. "I'm not going to waste my good food on that beast when it could be used to feed you kids. Especially when it comes out of my pocket, you want that bloody raven to have good food, buy it yourself!" She would always say.

I'm still working on the job part. So until then I still smuggle in food for him. I mean a piece of cheese, a slice of ham, and a few grapes. But I can't do it that often or mom would get suspicious and make me get rid of him. Not that he wouldn't just fly back to my window in secret or anything but I'd rather not deal with that you know? So what is he allowed to eat; bread, bread, some oats, and more bread. Yeah my mom's cruel, that's why I sneak other foods in here, because I think it's wrong to ration his food like that almost like he's a prisoner, and he needs more food in his diet then just bread. Plus I'm worried that if he gets tired of just bread or these restrictions he will decide to run away and then I'll lose him, and I can't bear that. After all he is my closest friend. Even Serna and Mike don't connect with me on a level that Night does.

Night rustled his wings restlessly and scratched at his cage impatiently, looking at me for approval. I didn't even have to ask I knew what he wanted. "I'm sorry Rav, I know you want to stretch your wings and take a morning fly but you can't. Mom would have my ass if she saw you flying around. And she'd make me get rid of you, you know that. I'll tell you what" I added when Night started to complain. "I'll let you out later tonight when Mom's asleep. You can fly around for a couple hours then we'll take a nice nape how's that sound?"

Night croaked in agreement and I nodded. I rubbed the top of his head one more time, let him have a few more grapes, before climbing down the stairs and finally out the door; getting ready to head out to the usual place. _Buzz, buzz _my phone went off again and Samantha a.k.a Sam a.k.a Light had sent me a text.

**Light:**

**Hey where are you! You are coming right?**

**Red One:**

**Yeah of course, sorry for the hold up, Mom caught me sneaking out and I had to make up a lie about going to immortal's. She bought it, made me eat breakfast, feed Night, and now I'm out.**

**Light:**

**OK, just hurry.**

Of course I will! There's no way I'm missing this meeting! I turned the corner and bolted down the side road; already thinking of ways to get back at those no good Rephaim-Haters.

**I hope you like it. And what do you think of Night? I decided to put him in here because it just seemed a crying shame to just write about a raven haloed in the sky and leave it as that. I mean yes when I just typed about him all he was, was a symbol representing Rephaim but at the same time I couldn't just leave it like that. Plus I was starting to wonder what happened to him you know? Oh and has anyone read the second chapter for Destined on the website? You should it's amazing I can't believe Rephaim's-no I'm not going to spoil it for you, just read it on the website. OK, next I'm going to work on Yin and Yang and Forbidden Love. So I'll let you go. Oh if you haven't read those to stories, feel free to check them out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, Inquiete here. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am deleting this story. I like it and it's my first fanfiction so that holds some attachment but I've just ran out of ideas for this story. I know sadness :( but I just can't get any inspiration in this story anymore. My inspiration is dead, completely dead. And just when all the action and stuff happens; which if you think about it should give me a LOT of inspiration. But it doesn't in fact that makes it harder to think of something. Plus I'm only getting two reviews a chapter now so I'm guessing you're as tired of this story as I am. That and I have a lot of other stories I want to get working on as well. I'm half way done with The Son of the Beast and I want to finish that. I also have a lot of other stories to work on. That and sense I just finished JtHM I have a lot of story ideas for that. That and I have a couple of story ideas I want to try. So all that being said I'm sad to let it go but I have to delete this story, I'm also deleting my TOD story as well, all my motivation for that one just drained out of me; So much happened in my life recently, and within the story plot between Awakened and Destined, that I don't have the motivation to write it anymore. That and I'm starting to agree with Annie, TODs are funny but a bit immature and clichéd if you think about it. So with that said I bid you all an au revoir. I'll keep this up for a few days then I'm deleting it. **


End file.
